Remember All
by Eileen Durham
Summary: People are planted in their new lives with no memories, and a false history of their story. It is rare that they are found out and even more rare that they remember. Canon pairings / time travel / Crazy Dumbledore /
1. Chapter 1

? POV

I attempted to find a sense of normalcy in this new life. Hiding in plain sight they called it. Pick a boring town, boring people, small enough for everyone to know you but big enough for the townspeople to be welcoming to newcomers instead of distrusting. The recipe for starting over was simple.

So simple in fact that it was maddening. I found myself circling back to the recipe and asking why this town, these people, this country. Following the formula we could've landed anywhere in the world. But we didn't. We landed here. In Forks.

BPOV

Imagine all you've ever known to be true. Now remove the most important person in your existence from these truths. What's left? Ghosts, haunting and hinting that there is something missing, you're surrounded by reminders- of what you'll never know but they are there and you know you're missing something.

It was a sick joke the universe unleashed the day I caught a remeberball. It played out very well the first I touched that cursed ball, youngest seeker in ages and all that; but, as it was a secret how Gryffindor came to possess the youngest seeker in ages, so naturally the whole school knew that it involved a game of cat and mouse with a rememberball thrown in for measure. Now, any young enterprising first year brought a rememberball to the first lesson and chose their opponent wisely, there is a smarmy git in every firsty class and one a bit less smarmy and a bit less gittish, both always fall to indignation when handed detention instead of a trial on their House Team 'Harry got on the team!' was heard quite frequently those first weeks of school. This was so commonplace that new prefects were told to confiscate these useless little trinkets until the first flying lesson was over.

Madame Hooch had come trotting inside with a small and slightly pudgy first year and in her brusque manner quickly identified me as a prefect, sent me outside to watch the first years, and put an end to my protests that I had to return to Professor Binns's lecture on the Goblin Wars. As I quickly rerouted my course towards the Pitch I heard the distinct cadence of Professor McGonagall's boots behind me. She was moving quickly and we fell in stride. I had always admired my head of house. She was severe and terrifying, but her presence comforted me. Her face rarely changed besides the thinning of lips and a quirk of an eyebrow here and there, but something in her eyes spoke to me. I often thought of her with a thick bushy mustache that would twitch ever so slightly as she held back reactions from the more amusing students in her classes. As we fell in step I filled her in on the goings on and noticed the light in her eyes as she described a new transfiguration technique she developed over the summer.

Shortly we arrived at the Pitch and she hauled the gobsmacked young Potter wannabe away and tossed me the rememberball. I was in charge of the first years until Madame Hooch returned and McGonagall instructed me to teach the basics of broom control. As a fairly good flyer I was happy to do so, and was impressed with several of the first years confidence, maybe the showmanship demonstrated by a few of their number bolstered their little hearts.

The red smoke swirling inside finally gave name to this feeling I'd had so many times before. The irritating and ever present feeling of unease- I've forgotten something very important. There had been other instances, where I was reminded of something so strongly but I just couldn't put my finger on what that something was. But this one… there was something so visceral about that red smoke; like it was taunting me. I dropped the rememberball quickly, while holding it I'd had visions of red eyes set in gleaming skin. Eyes with malevolent intent, of that the only thing I was sure. I remembered searing pain, worse than what I imagined the Cruciatus to be and my scar ran ice cold.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

There are holes that I can't fill and missing pieces to the puzzle and I simply don't have the whole set. I've always chalked this feeling up to not having living breathing parents. I assumed I was just missing the sense of family. It still feels like that might be part of this, but something is telling me that there is more. Naturally, when these sorts of questions plague me I go to the smartest and the most empathetic individual I know… Ron.

Well the bloke might not be the most empathetic soul on the grounds but he listens without resigning me to Trelawrney's tower of insanity and sherry. Also, he is the only mate I've got, everyone else would think I'm nuttier than a walnut whip if I told them.

I think after years of his best mate being under a constant state of scrutiny or death he became a bit more reflective than the average Joe and he also took me into his group when I transferred to Hogwarts. I think he inherited a bit more of his mother's desire to mother hen than he would ever admit, and I won't be the one to tell him.

"Bella did you eat breakfast? …Bella don't forget tryouts are today… Bella aren't you cold in just your uniform- where are your robes?"

It was… well it was nice, like having an older brother, and it helped dissuade the other Gryffindors from asking after me- Ron's a scary bloke when he wants to be, it's just that Ginny is more terrifying. And, with Ginny paired off on his best mate he seems to have focused all his excess brotherly attentions to me, including his excess brothers. Forge were a godsend, a curse, and an enigma all in two wiry bodies with eyes that spelled mischief and were done with it before you could read the word. They also took their brotherly duties to heart and poor Seamus still won't speak to me.

I've spent enough time at the Burrow to know Percy in passing but he doesn't much care for me, or anyone besides Penelope and Fudge.

The worst of the excess brothers is one without a lick of red-hair but enough of a temper to out Weasley them all! Harry is so annoyingly concerned with me; where Ron is a mother hen, Harry is an annoying ex! Everytime he walks by he steals my food, pens, paper, book, seat pushes me into Ron, makes fun of me, but as soon as Dean worked up the courage to approach after the Seamus incident Harry almost threw him out of the Tower! As it was, Harry banned him from the common room and Professor McGonnagal had to intervene, but between Ron, Harry & the newly appointed protector of my honor Seamus (if you can't beat 'em join em) Finnegan, they were able to keep him out of the dormitory. Dean slept on the overstuffed armchairs for a week.

It was so very irritating.

Thankfully, Hermione thought they were being immature and would occasionally gang up with Ginny to put them in their place, but more recently I think she was hoping that Ron would notice her availability and decide he needed to exude a little protective excess about her.

All that aside, the great lump, Ron- come on now keep up-,reckons I'm just being barmy. He said he feels like he forgets stuff all of the time and that if he were to catch a Potter-wannabe-firsty's rememberall it would always be red.

What kind of maddening sort of gift tells you you've forgotten something without telling you what it its. He figures that's why they never took off on the market until Harry got on the House Team four years ago.

I encouraged myself to believe him. I can't have forgotten something too important, I assured myself, because I made it through the day and many after it. I suppose muggles would say that I put the idea on the 'back burner'.


	3. Chapter 3

HPOV

There are certain memories that shape us. Ones that we come back to over and again, that fester or bloom; either way they shape us. One such memory is my encounter with the Mirror of Erised. Yes, Voldy's host attacking me while I put the stone in my pocket is a significant memory, but I'm referring to what it first showed me: generations of my family. It was so captivating to sit in front of the mirror and watch the line of Potters wave and smile at me- seeing my Mother and Father in the glass filled me with joy only an orphan can know. Thrilling me again each night I visited.

I brought Ron on the second night, when I told him he could see his family for generations back he said all he needed to do that was look in the albums back home. Still though he thought he would show me Charlie & Bill, and maybe the Prewetts, although if they are supposed to be like Forge I wasn't too keen on it. But, instead of the mirror showing him masses of red hair and freckles he saw only one person. He saw only himself only a bit older, very impressive, and utterly alone. On the third night I snuck into see my parents I decided I was going to think about what I wanted to be when I was older- thinking that maybe that was what Ron thought the mirror did. I went in and mentally screamed 'PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER' but was again greeted with the image of my family members, and again I was filled with the same contentment as before. I resigned myself to never understand the mysteries of this mirror and not to come back, but as I sat in the warming company of the Potters another image walked into the frame. A girl. With thick wavy hair like my mother's but with my father's coloring, deep chestnut hair, eyes of his mischievous hazel, no glasses, but the same smile and slightly over plumped bottom lip.

It was the next night when I went to see her that I had another unexpected guest in the mirror. This one walked up behind me and for a moment I was convinced I was related to Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. He spoke though, breaking my reverie, "It does not do well do dwell on dreams Mr. Potter".

I find that I quote that to myself quite frequently… usually in my weaker moments of bitterness and sarcasm.

The fact is that I have dwelt on this 'dream'. I've come back to this girl many times over the years, my description of her has changed over the years- my eleven year old self's ability to describe an attractive woman wasn't quite so eloquent. While the description has changed by the image never wavers.

Was I supposed to find her? Did she somehow help me defeat Voldy? Was it her I should be with instead of Ginny? I quickly pushed that thought aside, I was fairly sure she was the one… and if she wasn't the Weasley brother's would make sure she was my last one…

This other woman then-Was she my mind's manifestation of the Horcrux that lay in wait overfilling the 'no vacancy' sign attributed to my body that some how Voldy missed- suggesting that my eleven year old self wished to tell me of the tag along?

The last one is Hermione's favorite theory.

We found out about the Horcrux last year. It was a weird summer to say the least. After the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's death I withdrew and blamed myself #boywholived

I know, typical. Ron tried to pull me out of it- said that the scars from the brains were cool and rivaled his brother's dragon ones. Hermione attempted to use logic and while it makes sense I refused to remove myself from the pit of despair. Dumbledore eventually even let me go to the Burrow where Ginny was able to knock me out of it when I said we couldn't date- physically knocked me out one day after a bat-boegy hit me in the face and I fell off the broom I was riding- but as usual it was Bella who was able to pull me out of my pity party. There was something different though about this time.

She got it.

She was an orphan.


	4. Chapter 4

HPOV

Flashback 3rd year

"It has happened before." Hermione informed me, after a weird 3 month span of time where she steadfastly avoided Bella. It was during the summer after our third year and Bella transferred in right at the end of the school year. Ron chalked Hermione's behavior up to being poor with other girls, Ginny said she thought Hermione was jealous of Bella's easy relationship with Ron, but I was convinced Hermione knew something, or was on her way to figuring something out. It happened while we were sitting under the old oak that had to be at least as wide as the immediately Weasley family, and had several low branches. Hermione and I were sitting on one of these branches while Ginny and Ron were teaching Bella the basics of being a Chaser- her old school was apparently not interested in the sport but she was obsessed as soon as she heard it was played several feet up in the air on brooms. She claimed it gave her a rush Hermione simply turned to me and said three words that changed me.

"She doesn't know."

I had no idea if she was talking about Ginny or Bella so I just kept my mouth shut.

Hermione kept speaking. "People are planted in their new lives with no memories, and a false history of their story. It is rare that they are found out and even more rare that they remember."

She had lost me, completely. What on earth was she talking about and more importantly 'who' was she talking about. "'Mione, you've got to give me a bit more to go off of here… what are we talking about?" I asked.

Exasperatedly she replied "Harry, what magical school doesn't have a quidditch team, better yet what magical community doesn't discuss quidditch like their lives depended on it- honestly, it is the only thing all witches and wizards can actually all talk about! Think Harry! She shows up right after we figure out Snuffles is your godfather. Dumbledore places her in the care of the Weasleys after all this time, when her parents were killed years ago? There are too many parts moving for this to be a coincidence." She fiercely whispered to me.

I wanted to agree with her. I did. But there was something about Bella that seemed so familiar and safe that I couldn't distrust her. "Alright 'Mione, we'll watch 'er. But we've got to be fair about it."

Hermione seemed like she was going to argue with it, but decided to let it go.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione only told Bella what we told Ginny, she kept Bella at an arms length, but Bella wore her down. Bella was emphatic in her studying for OWLs almost rivaling Hermione's mania and they were often together in the dorms discussing things that only people you live with hear from you. Hermione soon cared for her like a sister. During the tournament in their fourth year Bella was one to pull Ron's head out of his arse (with Harry and then again with the whole Krum situation). They all worked together to plan out Harry's survival and hopeful success in the Tournament. When Harry was too oblivious to think of Ginny for the ball it was Bella who suggested it, to Ron's chagrin.

Hermione and Bella became 'too close for comfort' as Ron put it and they would often disappear for 'girl talk' and come back in fits of giggles. They even began to prank Forge after the boys interrupted Bella's date with one of the Durmstrang gents at the end of 4th year. The twins' hair was green for a week and the boys' skin looked like carrots, the girls even enchanted a garden gnome to follow each of them and bite at random intervals. Together they were terrifying.

Harry never forgot though, that Hermione once believed Bella to be 'planted' among them. Hermione isn't usually that wrong or that far off base, and that fact bothered Harry quite a bit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Soon though Hermione, Ron, & Harry pulled her into the fold. She was told about year one and the Philosopher's stone one night after a particularly violent game of wizarding chess where she and Ron were equally matched. Ginny and Hermione told her about the Basilisk when we were all studying one evening and Ginny's Herbology text book was consulted for a spot busting salve, apparently mandrake leaves are also used for spot treatment.

They even confided in her about Sirius after Trelawney read her leaves after class one fall afternoon. Bella was quite shaken and missed dinner that night. Her head had been pounding fiercely after the tea. She attempted to beg off from Professor Trelawney but the professor held her in place with a light hand and lighter voice. "The grimm and swan will meet answering to both. Time knows not the bounds of either pole. Ice in veins with hearts aflame the grimm and swan will meet." The boys laughed it off and recalled her last grimm prediction and what actually happened. She went to bed uneasy that night, but was back to normal the next day.

Fifth year was upon them in what seemed to be a flash. The ministry and all its horrid doings, sham hearings, Umbridge, the DA, Gwap, The Centaurs, and the Hall of Mysteries.

The Hall of Mysteries, she was terrified that night.

They all were, but Bella's fear began while they were still at Hogwarts. She could see the Thestrals, as always, but what she didn't know was that no one else could except for Harry and Luna. She never knew that the other students couldn't see them, the carriages weren't exactly a common topic. But when they arrived in the forest her life changed. She thought of the remeberball from earlier in the year, it's red smoke filling the glass. She wouldn't forget something like this… would she? She had seen someone die… and forgotten it. Was this the thing the rememberball was eluding to?

Harry didn't exactly have time to consult with who could see the Thestrals and why, he presumed Bella had witnessed her parents death and went on with it. Sirius was endanger and he needed to go. NOW.

Once they arrived they realized they were tricked. It was an impressive battle of teens against wizards and witches much older and much darker. The Order arrived while Bella was tending to the blitzed Ron. She heard Harry's scream from the atrium. She was attempting to floo Ron to St. Mungo's, instead she was locked in the atrium to mind a barely conscious Ron with Dumbledore, Harry, and Lord Voldemort. She watched him duel Dumbledore and possess Harry. She had no idea why he ignored the two of them. Perhaps her shield charm had worked better than she thought. Harry's struggle with Voldemort was horrifying and for a brief moment they locked eyes. Harry's eyes were red and she was back in a room of mirrors undergoing the worst pain imaginable. Harry shook Voldemort after locking eyes with Bella, she reminded him of his happiest memories and of the Mirror. Voldemort escaped and the rest is history. It took Harry a long time to come around after Sirius's death, but he did.

She broke him out of the Dursley's often and they just sat. Sometimes she would break in only to sit with him. Ron and Hermione couldn't stand to see him like this, but Bella knew he needed it. She, again couldn't remember why or when, but she knew that this was what his heart needed- to shut down, to feel nothing, for now.

A few weeks into summer she pulled him outside to Sirius's motorcycle. She needed to see his spark back in his green eyes, the flat dead color had recently become unnerving. She said nothing, handed him a helmet and waited. He climbed on, she scooted in back and they took off. It was a close as they could get to flying when they were in muggle areas. She loved it, and Harry felt something for the first time since Sirius died.

They became ridiculous. Skydiving in Newbury, surfing in Thurso, mountain boarding in West Sussex, coasteering in Pembrokeshire, and got drunk at muggle and magical pubs alike. They went to raves, took MDMA once and almost exposed the wizarding world (luckily everyone was shooting sparks that night) and sometimes they hiked up impossible cliffs with sticking charms from the elder Weasley Brothers and would just sit atop a cliff face. The 'adrenaline' as Bella and Hermione called it worked to distract Harry and the drinking let him open up more than he had before. Sometimes Ron and Hermione would join them, but often one of them needed to cover for Bella. Ginny was a frequent companion on the less dangerous items but would beg off before the pub. Harry healed, through hangovers, bruises, and ragers. It wasn't always healthy, but it was working.


	5. Chapter 5

By September, Harry was doing better than any had hoped. Bella and Harry's adventurous activities did not stop at the Hogwarts gates. They continued to sneak around, risk their lives, and do stupid things that without supervision most teenagers are want to do. The map was so devastatingly important to the two, it was as if by doing all the stupid things that Sirius would've done in his time they were attempting to stay connected to him- at least that's what McGonagall was overheard saying to Slughorn in the teacher's lounge one evening. Bella was still a prefect, they technically hadn't been caught doing a single thing wrong. Obviously people knew it was either those two or Forge, but Forge was all about marketing and advertising their pranks, while this quite duo often walked away scot free. Not that the elder Scots woman wanted to catch them, she truly just wanted them to be as lighthearted as other teens- they had had such difficult lives so far, and this seemed to be helping.

During this time the two rarely slept. Harry was haunted by images of Sirius falling backwards; while red eyes and a burning pain haunted Bella. They began to brew their own pepper-up potion and drank heaps of muggle coffee, "Always Black" they would cheers before the first sip. About once a week they would crash, hard. Hermione and Ron would escort/levitate them to Pomfrey and she would administer a dreamless sleep draught. It was during these times that the Headmaster would visit. He would often sit between the two beds and read or write but he would stay almost the whole time.

One particularly rough week in November, Dumbledore was there when Bella's draught wore out. He was immediately alerted to her distress. She became fetal and when she was awoken by Madame Pomfrey her eyes were blank, and her next words were chilling "it burns, please don't leave me". She was quickly asleep again and Dumbledore knew it was time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

EPOV

It's not every day you surprise a coven of vampires.

But hey, it is also not everyday you find out that the little sister you loved and thought you lost was actually a witch sent into hiding. You also don't always hear that her memory was wiped so she had no idea she was magical or that magic even existed but she is so powerful they had to bind her magic or the Dark Lord that was after her would've found her. You ALSO don't typically find out that she had a brother about a year older than her but they were separated the night of their parent's murder by said mad man/dark lord/ moldyshorts something or other. Another thing that isn't typically revealed in your morning cheerios is that currently said little sister is in a Magical school 'Hogwarts to be exact', has no recollection of her time here or you and also her 'dad' the chief of police, was actually a notorious murderer, nee fighter of the dark lord and avenger of her parent's death who spirited her away to a tiny town in Washington state and only regretted that he couldn't get both children out of the country and presume the second, an elder boy, to be dead. Also he is standing right in front of you with much better hair than you last recalled and a smirk a mile wide. Oh yeah, you also don't typically find out that he knew you were vampires the WHOLE. DAMN. TIME.

I think Eddie is going to have an aneurism.

But this means we can FINALLY get Belly back!

Dumbles, as I've now taken to calling him, walked into our front room and almost lost his head for it. He waltzed out of the fireplace, mind you the green fire alerted us that something might be coming but no one thought it would be an old man in a dress.

He has the longest beard I've ever seen, and I was from rural Tennessee! He spoke quickly and quietly to Carlisle who put everyone at ease. Carlisle apparently knew him from many moons ago. Carlisle knows everyone. I swear, you can't take him anywhere without stopping for a chat. He's like a southern mom in a grocery store.

Anywho, Dumbles explains why no one in Forks remembers Bellybean or the Chief, he said that they had all been 'Obliviated' but I think he meant they were oblivious. hehe

The others are staring at him as he explains about magical communities around the world and all sorts of 'Order' 'Prophecy' 'Chosen one' business that, frankly I can't be bothered to listen to. Jasper and Edward will fill me in, they appear to be eating this stuff up.

I do start to listen when Edward asks the first important question of the day… 'What does any of that have to do with Bella?'

Dumbledore quickly launched into the explanation that Bella was not Bella Swan, she was in fact Euphemia Arabella Potter. She was removed by her uncle Sirius Black when the Dark Lord attacked the Potter home. They had been out for a ride on his motorbike, the only way to get her to sleep in those days, when he found out. He abandoned the bike, picked a random place and apparated them away. He intended to go back for Harry, and did. But Hagrid had already whisked him away to his living family. Sirius presumed Harry dead with his parents and in his rage Sirius went after Peter, and was caught. He quickly assessed the situation and while it broke his heart he knew he needed to take care of the Potter child he could. He transfigured a bat to look like him and freshened the charm every few weeks when he went on a 'fishing trip'. Bella was his life now.

The wizarding world mourned Lily and James and celebrated Harry. No one knew of little Isabella

Dumbledore continued to explain that Sirius was unaware of Harry's existence until Harry's third year. During this time Bella's magic was bound and she attended muggle school. Sirius used a time-turner to apparate between Harry and Bella. He made contact with Dumbledore during that time and they began to work on clearing his name. The time turning though, set the world askew.

During the time that Sirius was at Hogwarts years had passed for her. The time turner that saved his life that night on the tower also took it from him. When he returned to Bella she was years older. She had memories of a woman named Renee, a place called Phoenix, brief memories of him, and a whole heart of pain. Magic is a curious thing, and when a debt is owed to time, it collects- one way or another.

During this time she had grown to a wizarding adult and her magic was fighting her attempting to ease the pain of loosing Edward. Dumbledore was able to reverse the aging on Bella and seal her memories but she was unraveling. Her subconscious recalled the horror she faced at the hands of James and the loss she felt when Edward left. Dumbledore said that he hoped to unite the two temporal differences in Bella when he unbound her magical core.

I was lost.

Bella was actually 14 when she and Eddie fell in love? No, they said she was aging. So wait is she still 17?Is 97 weirder than 94 years difference? How old is she now? Does age matter? How did magic do that? Who am I? What is the point of life?!

I got a little carried away but … this is weird!

So I did the thing I do best.

I asked questions.

"So how old is Bella now?"Dumbledore replied quickly "She is in her 6th year, she will be 17 in a few weeks."

"Does she remember us?" less quickly Dumbledore replied "I believe she does, but she is in an immeasurable amount of pain at the moment, her mind is attempting to release the memories, but if it lined up with the current timeline her 'Charlie' and 'Sirius' would both be dead and I'm afraid at what might happen when she realizes that. As of now she is still plagued by dreams that I only get glimpse of before she shields them, but they are not pleasant."

"Why are you here then?" at this a chorus of apologies flew in Dumbledore's direction. I had no idea why though. I lost it. " If he came all this way to tell us that Belly is in great pain, doesn't remember us, AND we can't do a damn thing about it we're worse off than before he popped out of the fireplace like a slimfast santa!"

Dumbles laughed. Actually laughed at that. He muttered something about weasels and placed his hands calmly in front of him. "Emmett is right, and thank you for noticing my weight loss robes can be so dawdy looking" at this Alice nodded emphatically " but there is something you can do, which is why I've bothered your peace. However, if I'm wrong about my next theory I must leave, for I cannot risk the consequences." He finished, and in that moment I knew he was quite a powerful wizard. The air felt thick with magic and I pulled Rose closer.

"Edward" he began, "did you leave Bella to protect her from yourself and your vampiric way of life for fear she end up like you and risk her soul in the process?"

Gobsmacked, man I love that word, Edward was gobsmacked.

He nodded.

Dumbles continued "You love her and would risk your happiness, and her own, to do what is right for her."

Edward nodded again, though that wasn't really a question.

After a knowing nod Dumbles spoke again "You feel hollow without her, she is your souls-mate."

Edward stared at Dumbledore for a moment he began to say something, I'm positive it was to refute that he 'has not a soul to mate to' or something ridiculous like that, but before he could do so Edward's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Impossible" he whispered… quickly he closed his mouth and fumbled to answer "Possible!" "I mean, yes, souls-mate, she's mine, ergh… we are soulmates!"

Carlisle beamed and Edward turned to us "We have souls!"

Jasper and Rose looked unconvinced so he continued to ramble "Dumbledore was blocking me this whole time, then let his shield down, showed me a vampire being- sorry what was it called?" "Kissed" supplied Dumbledore helpfully " Right, kissed. So that is when these awful things suck your soul out of your body and leave you a hopeless soulless creature, ISN'T IT GREAT!?"

Esme was the first to break the silence "Not for those poor unfortunate souls, but for us darling, for your clarity, yes I suppose it its."

Great, now the 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' song from the Little Mermaid was playing in my head. When did I even watch that?

Alice spoke next "I've just lost all visions of us for the foreseeable future, I presume someone just made a decision to go see Bella?"

They all looked to me "I'd decided it as soon as this dude said he knew her! I didn't wipe the all-seeing mind clear! Not me!"

Rose spoke up"I did."

Again, everyone was gobsmacked!

Rose again spoke "If we can help her, we should. She wa -is family."

Alice was gone and back in a flash wearing a black and white checkered mini skirt and a union jack shirt, and *gasp* converse. She went full 90's English punk on us.

We quickly redirected our attention to Dumbles and Carlisle spoke for the family "We would love to aid Bella in any way, what do you need us to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

HPOV

Bella and I were scaling the outside of Gryffindor Tower on our way out for the evening. Ron & Hermione took the Witches Hump passage and Ginny was flying below us. Where their sense of adventure was I'm not entirely sure.

Forge made vast improvements to the sticking charms and we were able to scale the castle without issue, getting back up later was going to be interesting- I need a drink.

I looked over my right shoulder and muttered a quick 'damn'. She was going to beat me down. "Head in the game Potter!" We began our decent in earnest, the two of us trying to out pace the other. We hit the ground at the same time, I may have chosen to jump the last few feet, but hey competitive Gryffindor here!

Ginny handed us our cloaks and we took off for Hogsmead.

Bella walked a bit ahead of Ginny and I, giving us our space to do our couple-y things. She was a mind reader that one.

She quickened her pace a bit as we rounded the last bend and passed the lake. She stood stock-still for a moment, turned and mouthed something to us, pointed her wand at her neck and then promptly jumped into the lake! Ginny and I stared at each other for a moment, waiting for her to resurface. When she didn't we ran closer. When we did we saw what she saw. I threw the invisibility cloak over Ginny and we ran back towards the forest.

Dumbledore and a gang of merry folk were walking up the path towards us!

Gin whispered a quiet "Ah fuck" as we reached the forest's line. We were about three or four trees back from the edge and maybe 90 meters from the path and there was no way even they could see us, but still… I felt like they were all looking right at us.

Dumbledore carried on his merry way, explaining this and that as he went. It sounded as though these people had never been to Hogwarts before. I was still worried about Bella, but must've done a bubblehead charm before she went in. Once the band of Dumbledore's guests entered the castle Gin and I sprinted to the lake. When we saw no sign of her I sent Gin to the Three Broomsticks to fetch Ron & Hermione while I jumped in to get her.

I'd been in the water for a few minutes, with a moderately successful bubblehead charm when I saw her. She was floating there, her jeans clad legs tangled in kelp, as he swam towards her he understood more. The grindelows lived in this kelp and they must've attacked her! He had no idea how long she'd been out of air. He cast an Accio at her and propelled them both out of the lake just as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came sprinting up the path. He listened for her heartbeat and heard nothing.

Ron barely yelled an 'Oi-' before Harry knew it Bella was out from under him and one of Dumbledore's guests was pushing on her chest.

Ron tried to get him off of Bella but before he could do it there were four more of the guests one of whom explained that Edward was attempting to revive her.

Hermione, ever clever, revived her quickly with a 'resuscitatus'. Bella coughed once, and passed out.

She was in Edward's arms in a moment headed up to the castle, Harry yelled from behind them "At least cast a warming charm you-!" Edward had stopped at the castle steps, some 200 meters away already and run back to the group before Harry could finish the last portion of the not very nice sentence.

"Do it" Edward muttered. Hermione, the first to react, warmed Bella and conjured a blanket.

Harry, still fuming, yelled at the group "You don't even know where the infirmary is!"

At this Esme stepped forward, ever the diplomat, "Could you please show us to the infirmary, we seem to share the same goal, to see Bella warm and dry."

At this Ron began to move again, "Oi, this way- lets go- its bloody freezing out here and as fun as it would be to explain to the rest of my family how I killed Bella, I'm sure the twins would understand, lets not do that, moving on."

And that is how Madame Pomfrey woke up to the strangest band of strangers she has ever seen in her infirmary.

 *****Reviews please! Let me know if you like where this is going!**


	7. Chapter 7

Albus POV

I gathered them to my office, oh what a night it had been! Figuring out the time travel issue had been one thing, explaining it another, and then the almost drowning. In my younger years I might've laughed this off as just another night at Hogy-warts, but I'm entirely too old for this. At least things are going well with the Potter's! Harry had enough posessiveness to attempt to derail Edward, if that doesn't scream 'older brother' I don't know what does!

I'm quite concerned about that first meeting though, it seems less than an ideal footing to start off. I may need to obliviate the students so the Cullen's have a chance to earn Bella's trust before we reveal her intriguing history.

Oh damn, they've all been waiting for me to start speaking. Perhaps I should.

"Lemon drop?"

Well done old chap, they suspect nothing! hehe

Hermione spoke first "Er, Professor? I was wondering what you might tell us about our guests who know Bella?"

"Ahh a wise and succinct question Miss Granger!"

...

...

...

"Excuse me Professor, but would you like to introduce us or shall we go ahead?"

"OBLIVIATE!" I roared at the quad in front of me, I was supposed say that **_calmly_** , oh well.

"What was THAT?!" the little one shouted

"Hem well, that was, I do say it was a little bit of a shock even to myself" " The need to oblivate the trio and Ginny was apparent, you'd never get to befriend Bella and earn her trust if they poisoned the well beforehand." I explained

"Why would they do that" Esme asked "We helped to save her."

Meanwhile the trio and Ginny were slouched in their chairs like lovely little lumps of potatoes.

The Cullens stared. I stared. Ginny gave a snort.

Alice spoke next "To take someone's memories away... for convenience... I don't know that we want to be a part of what you've got going on here, sir." She leaned into Jasper seeking comfort.

I spoke quickly then grasping all the sanity I had left for the day "Their memories, dear child, are not gone per-se, I've removed them from the present forefront of their minds. I did not completely wipe their brains I've moved the memories to a storeroom, one that I'll happily unlock once the Dark Lord has been conquered, it was for the Greater Good."

Edward seemed to be mollified at that, he had been quite distracted the whole time and I wondered if he could read the children's minds. To know what Harry was thinking! Oh that would be the ticket

"What memory did you leave them with? There has to be a reason Bella wakes up in the infirmary." Emmett questioned.

"I simply removed you all from the equation. Harry found her, Hermione resuscitated her, and then I added Hagrid to bring her to the infirmary." I easily replied.

Ever practical, Jasper called the Cullens to order and they planned.

The plot was simple.

Integrate the school. Integrate into the Gryffindor's group. 'Wake' Bella up so Dumbledore could unbind her power without driving her insane. Arrange a Potter siblings vs Lord Voldemort match. Win.

Simple... very simple... nothing could go wrong there.

Over the next few hours I lectured about the basics of magic, woke Ollivander to get them set with wands, after all Vampirism is a form of magic, explained the idea of visiting scholars and arranged their time tables to mirror Bella's. She was still a prefect so it would be expected that she show them around the school anyway, it was a hop skip and a jump to assign them to her classes. They all caught up on the reading for the courses and demonstrated a few simple spells. I then woke Minerva, boy she was testy, and Filius to aid in an addition of a tower off Gryffindor Tower to serve as their chambers. While we did that the Cullens spoke with the house elves about sustenance issues and preferred blood types.

By breakfast we were quite ready, but I decided to delay their introduction until dinner. Allowing myself, and the Cullens, a few hours more to believe that this might actually work.

BPOV

I'm caught on that kelp... oh no, I'm drowning! "Arghhhhh!" I bolted up and threw the stack of blankets off of me. A dream, just a dream. At least it wasn't the one with the red eyes and the darkness. I'll have to brew another round of those pepper-ups for Harry and I. As I began to relax again I realized I was not in my own bed.

I wasn't in _my_ bed, but I was in a _familiar_ bed. Get your head out of the gutter.

Pomfrey bustled out just then "Oh good, you're awake!" I'll never understand how that woman puts up with all the nonsense we put her through. I'll need to bake her something soon.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey" I croaked. My chest HURT and my lungs seemed weak. "May I ask what happened?" I quipped in her usual manner, I'll be honest I left something to be desired in the delivery- I just didn't have it in me.

"According to your friends, dear, you decided to jump into the Black Lake in November rather than be caught by Professor Dumbledore out of bed past curfew. I do say he and the squid have a similar jovial temperament but if I were you I'd judge the Black Lake not by the squid and by the skelkies and the temperature" she finished.

Yup, I remember that. Sneaking out to get Harry smashed. Climbing down the tower, Ginny with the broom, walking ahead to meet Ron and 'Mione. All there. Why does it feel wrong then?

"Sounds about right" I laughed out.

Pomfrey wasn't finished though "You also apparently took a nasty run in with a pod of grindylows and got caught in the kelp, young Mr. Potter saved you. He was so distraught he attempted the muggle resuscitation protocol on you and broke some of your ribs. Miss Granger resuscitated you with 'resuscitatus', a third year Healer course spell. We are all very luck Miss Granger likes to read ahead and was talented enough to properly cast the spell."

The witch in question ran through the door with Ron,Harry, and Ginny not one step behind her.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN" Hermione reprimanded me, soon followed by " I can't even tell you how terrified I was! Harry wasn't even thinking straight when we got to you!" she finished in sniffles. Gin had crawled up onto my other side while I smoothed back 'Mione's mane of hair. The boys looked on from the foot of the bed. Each staring at me as if I were going to vanish at any moment.

Ron spoke "If you really want to date Dean, I'll back off, I can't promise what the other's 'll do but I'll back off."

...

...

...

eloquent as ever I gwaffed " Uh...What?" before I knew it we were all in giggles. The boys were laughing so hard they were doubled over, I soon began to wince and felt the strain on my lungs. Everything quieted down then and Ron tried to explain " I just don't ever want to see you like that I'll literally do anything to never see you that broken again, if that means being less objectionable to boys that like you I'll do it, I love you Bella."

And like that I was crying. "Love you too Ronniekins!" he promptly scooched Gin off to the side and hugged me too hard, but I wasn't going to complain. Harry came over next.

He didn't speak a word, his eyes were glassy so I think he might've cried if he did. He just held my hand.

We all hung out for a bit after that and played some wizarding chess, ate breakfast in bed, told stories and debated the success of the pro-quidditch leagues.

They were soon ushered out for classes and I need to drink a bunch of horrible potions to heal my bones and lungs.

I still felt like I was missing something, but I was starting to think that would be a normal state.


End file.
